There is a growing population of users that interact with computing devices that utilize stereroscopic display technologies. Stereoscopy, also referred to herein as stereoscopic or three-dimensional (3D) imaging, is a technique for creating or enhancing the display of objects by means of stereopsis for binocular vision. Most stereoscopic methods present two images to a user: one image displayed to the left eye and another image displayed to the right eye. These two-dimensional (2D) images are positioned relative to each eye to give the perception of 3D depth. This technique is distinguished from 3D technologies that render and display multiple surfaces of an object, which enables users to view an object from different perspectives.
In some devices, which may be a head-mounted display (HMD), existing stereroscopic display technologies may cause user discomfort and/or fatigue. For example, to observe a virtual object, the user must “fuse” a rendered object, e.g., the user is required to coordinate each eye with each of the independently positioned images. In conventional stereoscopic displays, the stimulus to vergence (absolute binocular disparity) is manipulated to simulate different depths in the world, but the stimulus to accommodation remains fixed at the display surface. This is the well-known vergence-accommodation conflict. This conflict can lead to discomfort while viewing stereoscopically presented 3D content. In some situations, the position of each image may cause a user to see “double” images. Such issues, and others, with current technologies may lead to a less than desirable user experience or cause a device to become unusable.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.